


A Picture To Haunt Dreams

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Supernatural Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, complaining, picture day, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Claire wakes up to find out that today is school picture day and she rushes to look presentable.





	A Picture To Haunt Dreams

Claire was awoken by the noise of her phone dinging. She groaned and rolled over to grab it off her nightstand. It was a picture from Patience, she looked gorgeous. Her black hair was done up in different swirls and she had on a nice shade of eyeshadow that went well with her plain but nice dress. Dark lipstick was on her lips and she had fake eyelashes to overshadow her already bedazzled eyes. Claire was admiring the photo before she read the text under it, 

Ready for picture day?

Claire’s heart started to pump faster and she jumped out of bed. She grabbed her famous ripped jeans and a nice white lace shirt. She ran into the bathroom and started at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes and could see a pimple on her forehead. “Dammit.”

She pulled out her small makeup bag, she had one of everything and nothing more. Makeup was never really that important to her but she would put on eyeshadow most of the time. 

She quickly covered up her zit with a concealer and applied a light eyeshadow base with a thin line of mascara. She put on a light pink chapstick and then it was on to her hair. 

She couldn’t help biting her lip as she stared at her hair, it was wild and all over the place. But before she could really do anything Ben had pulled her out of the bathroom and shut the door in her face.

“Hey what the hell?!” She pounded her first against the door in anger. 

“I have to take a piss, chill out!” Was the reply she got. Claire put her hands on her hips. She could use the bathroom downstairs but her hair supplies was all in that bathroom. She groaned and ran down the stairs, she figured she had to go to the bathroom and might as well not wait around for the other bathroom to do that. 

Claire finished and ran back upstairs, grabbing her bag and putting it on her back. She waited by the door of the bathroom for Ben to come out. But five minutes later he still hadn’t.

“Ben! Ben open the door!” She knocked on the door loudly again. Dean came out of his bedroom his eyebrow raised. “Claire what are you shouting about?” Claire turned to him and crossed her arms, she pointed to her frizzy hair and frowned. “I can’t fix this mess until I get into that bathroom.” 

Dean sighed and knocked on the door. “Ben get out here and quit hogging the bathroom.” Ben finally opened the door, looking not much better than Claire did. He looked exhausted and like he was going to pass out. “Sorry I fell asleep on the floor.”

Claire laughed, “you fell asleep on the bathroom floor? Damn.” Ben turned and walked out of the way and to his room to grab his bag. Dean looked at him sceptically. “You’re not even going to change out of your pjs?”

Ben shrugged, “what’s the point?” Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. “You know what, whatever. Pa’s made waffles, go eat.” He patted Ben on the back as he tiredly walked down the stairs. 

Claire fixed her hair as best as she could before going downstairs to eat with her family. At least her picture would look the best out of the rest of her family. Ben was going to look like a zombie and Emma had insisted on picking out her outfit and it was the worst mismatch of colors ever. 

“Bus is gonna be here, let’s go.” Claire announced as she pushed her chair in and put her plate in the sink. “Bye dad! Bye papa!” A echo of the same goodbyes were said and the three children were out the door. 

The two highschooler left and headed for the bus stop to wait. But it looks like they weren’t going to catch a break and it started to rain. “Oh fuck!” Claire pulled her bag over her head to keep her hair from getting ruined. Ben seemed to be totally done and didn’t even bother protecting himself from the rain.

By the time they got to school they were both soaking wet. Ben headed in his separate direction with Claire grudgingly went to find her friends. Of course they all looked beautiful. Alex had her hair braided and had put on makeup, along with putting on a nicer shirt. Kaia was to die for, her curly hair was even curlier and she wore a silky blouse. 

Her friends faces were shocked at first and then turned into big smiles. Alex laughed, “I thought we all agreed to try this year.” Kaia and Patience snorted as they observed Claire in all her glory. 

“Yup, this is hilarious.” Claire deadpanned. Kaia gave her a sympathetic face, “If you weren’t soaking wet I’d hug you.” Claire crossed her arms and scowled. 

Of course a week after when the kids got their pictures back Claire’s was great to laugh at. Her friends of course made jokes and her family burst out laughing. 

Dean couldn’t look at it with a straight face, all three pictures of the kids were horrible. Claire’s frizzy hair was soaking wet and her maschera was running a bit, Ben had dark circles under his eyes and didn’t even bother to smile. Emma had a big smile on her face, showing off her missing teeth and her hair was put into really bad ponytails because she wanted to do that herself as well. 

Cas smacked Dean’s arm when he couldn’t stop laughing. “It’s not funny Dean.” But that didn’t stop the occasional chuckle. “I can’t wait to send these to Sam, he’ll feel better about all his terrible ones now.” 

“No way.” Claire was glaring at him to even try sending out their pictures to family this year. Ben nodded, “I’m with Claire this year. No one gets to see this, we deserve to keep this shame private.”  
Dean complied but that didn’t stop him from secretly texting a picture of them to Sam.


End file.
